


The Goalie and The Gravedigger

by QS_Love



Series: The Goalie and the Gravedigger [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QS_Love/pseuds/QS_Love





	The Goalie and The Gravedigger

I needed some inspiration to work on my Danny/Isaac series, so I tried making a graphic.  I just need to see these boys together…

 


End file.
